


Just ask her out

by Leon_hardt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, I may or not may change the shitty title, Modern AU, The word ''oblivious'' may appear more than a couple of times, coffee shop AU, oblivious!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_hardt/pseuds/Leon_hardt
Summary: In which Sam Tarly can't believe his best friend is really that oblivious.





	Just ask her out

**Author's Note:**

> The shitty Coffee Shop AU no one asked for.

Sansa smiled as she took his order. It was a pretty simple extra dark coffee, the one he always asked for every time he visited the coffee shop.

“You should talk to her, Jon. Give her your number, ask her out... I’m pretty sure you know how the whole thing works,” Sam said.

“What are you talking about, Sam?” Jon blinked.

Sam thought it was really funny when he blushed like that.

“Come on! You know what I’m talking about,” he replied, smiling. “You don’t come here almost every day to just ask for a coffee you already know how to make, do you? You come here for the pretty waitress.”

“Sam! It’s not like that— it’s— I just—” Jon sighed. “I don’t think she would ever agree to go out with me, you know. She’s just not interested in me.”

“It is like that,” he said. “But I seriously can’t believe you think that way.”

Jon opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it pretty fast when Sansa came. Sam smiled when she brought them their orders. Jon whispered a small _thank you_ as he blushed and took a sip of his super-extra-dark-as-his-soul coffee.

“Now, don’t tell me you didn’t see that.”

“What?”

Sam sighed loudly and shook his head.

“You really are that oblivious!” he managed to say in disbelief. “Even I can see it!”

As people leaving the shop and even Sansa gave them curious looks, Jon moved his hands softly.

“Shhh. Please, Sam. I don’t really know what you are talking about.”

“Well, well, well. I see you really are... well.” Sam took a sip of his hot chocolate. “You like Sansa, right?”

Jon blushed.

“Err— I— Well I think I do,” he finally said.

“You do,” Sam replied. “For the love of God, you do, Jon. And she does too.”

“Now you are lying,” Jon said. “Why would you say such a thing?”

“Why? Because I see the way she looks at you! How come you never have seen the way those beautiful blue eyes of hers—”

“Please, don’t get all poetic and just say it.”

“Alright. She likes you. I’m serious, Jon. You wouldn’t even think so because there is always a pretty guy who flirts with her right in front of you, and well, they are all charm and smiles. Like, yesterday, this guy— this very handsome, charming, I-have-a-great-smile guy started to flirt with her while she was taking our order and—”

“Not helping, Sam.”

“Uh-oh. Sorry, man. Well, as I was saying, she has plenty of good-looking-guys flirting with her all the way— Oh, don’t look at me like that! Fine, I’m not saying you are ugly or anything, it’s just that she doesn’t care for them.”

“That doesn’t mean she would care for me, either.”

“She does,” Sam said. “You just don’t pay enough attention because you are so busy stuttering words and blushing and not looking at her.”

Jon shook his head.

“Even if that were true, she would never go out with me, I told you.”

“Why?”

“Well, because—”

“Oh, shut up,” Sansa said. Sam almost dropped the mug of chocolate from his hands.  

“You didn’t hear—”

“I did. In fact, I heard everything you said about me. And your table is pretty close to me anyway. Besides, you two are the last ones left in the coffee shop.”

“Err—”

“And don’t you think I would ever pay attention to any of those guys. Your friend is right.”

“I am?” Sam asked.

“Yes. I’ve been waiting for him to ask me out.” Sansa pointed at Jon with her head.

“You want to go out with me?” Jon said in surprise.

“I do! I figured out you would take your time and would ask me out sometime, but then—”

“He never realised, right? A pretty oblivious guy is what he is,” Sam said, smiling.

“A very pretty oblivious guy, I must say.” Now it was Sansa’s turn to blush. She smiled as she suddenly went shy and turned to Jon. “So, would you like to go out with me, Jon Snow?”

“Would _you_ like to go out with me?” Jon smiled.

“Oh, come on,” Sam said to his friend. “You could’ve just said yes.”

Sansa giggled.


End file.
